


Dom/sub Class Discussions

by ract46



Series: Doms and subs AU [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Classroom Based Discussions, Dom/sub, Ficlet, Masters, Other, Slaves, Work In Progress, submissive rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(previously called Submissive-101)</p><p>In class they discuss issues that affect their lives as Dominants and submissives.</p><p>I intend to use this series of short chapters to explain how the BDSM AU works (or maybe doesn't)</p><p>9-Jun-2013 : I've now brought the chapters into line with the changes I made to the AU in the story '<i>Letters</i>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a collections of short chapters; random things related to the BDSM universe, that I write the other stories in the series in, and how it works. I started writing this as it was the thoughts going round in my head that were getting in the way of finishing the next chapter of 'Needs and Desires'.

They were sitting in their usual seats, Jackson and Stiles in the middle row in the seats next to each other by the window; Stiles had the seat next to the window, and Isaac in the seat in the row directly behind him. Beside Isaac sat Boyd and Erica; and somewhere at the back of the class, trying not to be seen, was Matt Daehler.

Mr Harris wrote in large letters on the board ‘Proposition-31’ and ‘Proposition-32’, before turning to the class.

“What can any of you tell me about these two ballot propositions?” he looked over the class expectantly; no-one made to answer him.

“Nothing; not one of you can tell me anything about two potential changes to the state statutes that would have direct impact on the rights of submissives,” his derisory expression told them clearly that they fell short of his expectation.

“ ** _Well_** ,” he barked, before continuing in a more sedate manner, “Prop-31 would require that the SDTC not only provided your profile; but that they also assign you a mandatory match. This would mean that you would be automatically collared to a Dominant; and that the collaring could not be overturned for a period of six months.”

There’s a general murmur of discontent at the thought; but it is only a whisper from the less submissive students.

“It could be a good thing,” Isaac suddenly interjects unobtrusively, “not every sub finds it possible to say no to a Dom that isn’t really suitable for them; it could protect them by assigning them to a Dom that is a match for their needs.”

“But it can’t be as simple as that,” Jackson surges in, “they can only match you on the details they profile about you; that doesn’t mean that you would be able to get along with the Dom they assigned you to. I’d still want to be allowed to accept or decline the Dom; I want to be able to choose who I submit to. I mean my Dom was my best match, but I wasn’t his best match; what if they had assigned him his best match...”

Jackson is cut-off mid-sentence as Stiles interjects, “Gawd no! I couldn’t submit to him.” Jackson wonders if Scott knows that Stiles knows he was his best match.

“We are talking of a specific case here,” Mr Harris states, “Mr Whittemore, I believe you accepted the claim of Mr McCall as your Dom, and I am assuming from Mr Stilinski’s outburst that he was his better match.”

“Well, there have not been any specifics defined on whether they would assign the submissive to their best match, or assign the Dominant their best match. Though, in this particular case as Mr McCall is profiled Ds/22, they could assign both of you to be collared by him, after all Ds/22-24 can collar two submissives; just as Ds/25-26 can collar three; and Ds/27, or Masters/Mistresses, can collar five as their submissive or slave.”

Both Jackson and Stiles pale at the thought; Stiles can’t contemplate submitting to Scott, _kneeling collared and naked with Jackson in front of their Dom_ ; Jackson can’t and would not envisage sharing Scott with anyone, _Scott is his Dom and only he should submit to him_.

“Now talking of collaring,” Harris resumes, “Prop-32 would change the conditions of who can initiate the rescinding of a collaring; so that it would have to be requested by the Dominant. The submissive who had been collared could not seek to have the collaring annulled.”

The period bell sounds before discussion begins.

“ ** _Before you all rush out the door_** ; your assignments are to select one of the propositions and write a two-thousand word treatise either for or against the proposition.” He is raising his voice over the sound of scraping chairs and general clamour of pupils, “you should consider the pros and cons of the proposal, how it affects you and I as submissives, and also how it would affect the Dom’s.”

“Papers are to be handed in by the end of the week.”


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was sitting in his usual seat in ‘Dom-101’ staring at Danny, who was staring at him like he knew some secret and was trying to figure out something; Scott wasn’t sure what it was about. His attention is drawn from Danny when Ms. Morrell writes on the board ‘when can a Dominant be said to have raped or abused a submissive?’

“Class, who wants to start?” Ms Morrell commands their attention; she is the highest level Dominant on the teaching staff, profiled as Ds/25.

There’s silence.

“No-one?” Ms Morrell questions the class, “Mr McCall, tell me if you believe the following would be abuse; four Doms surround a submissive who is uncollared and unclaimed; the sub is in a submissive stance, eyes cast down, and tells them that they do not want to submit to them; they force the sub to accept their use of them.”

Scott doesn’t hesitate, “Yes they have abused the sub.”

“Why?” Ms Morrell asks.

“The submissive clearly stated they did not want to submit to them,” Scott states with conviction.

Danny watches and listens to the exchange; sees how Brian is tense and nervous at the back of the class, practically cowering. _Scott reported the attack on Jackson, even though Jackson essentially rejected his help and didn’t report what happened Scott had_.

“Miss,” someone from the back of the class says, “everyone knows that when a sub says no they don’t really mean it; they want used.” Danny isn’t surprised that it’s one of Brian’s hangers-on, sitting next to Brian while he remains quiet.

Scott speeds up out of his chair and is crowding Brian and his friend; Scott’s whole demeanour, voice, everything about him emanates **_submit to me_** ; and Brian and friend, _and those around them_ , have a definite submissive posture as Scott declares, “If they are not your sub and they say no it means **NO!** “

“Thank you Scott, return to your seat please.” Ms Morrell calmly asserts; Scott returns to his seat, clearly trying to reign in his anger.

“Can anyone tell me when it would be considered abuse if the sub was collared or claimed by you?” Ms Morrell looks over the class once Scott is seated.

“If you ignore an agreed hard limit,” Danny states “or you ignore a safe-word on a soft limit.” He blushes slightly at the thought of the last time Stiles submitted to him.

“But that doesn’t always apply,” Scott interjects; Danny looks at him confused, _when would that not apply?_

“Under what conditions?” Ms Morrell glances down at Scott; Danny can see a slight uncertainty creep into Scott’s expression.

“If you’re a slave; or if you’re a Master,” Scott replies hesitantly. 

Scott relaxes when Ms Morrell confirms, “Correct; a slave **_cannot_** specify any soft-limits; and a Master or Mistress can **_choose_** to ignore the soft-limits of their submissives. What are people’s thoughts on that?”

“It’s wrong,” Danny outbursts, appalled at the thought.

“Not really,” Scott looks contemplative as Ms Morrell asks him to explain.

“Well, a slave is not like a regular submissive; they need a more controlled life with less freedom and choice than a submissive needs...”

“But they are still people,” Danny is scandalised; he had begun to think that Scott was a decent Dom and that Jackson would be safe with him, but this... this is wrong.

“Yes, they’re people,” Scott states exasperated, “but slaves need to be structured, they need a controlled life; directed to their Dom’s needs and wants. That is how they have a contented life, free from the stress of needing to think what they want.”

“And what about a Master, or Mistress, being able to ignore their subs soft-limits?” Danny all but shouts at him.

“I don’t think that they should be able to; but they can, and the submissive who accepts the claim or collar of a Master should seriously think if they can live with giving up their soft-limits.”

The period bell sounds.

“ ** _Before you all leave_** ; your assignment is to write two-thousand words on what we have discussed and to give your views on the rights that submissives and slaves have in society.”

“Papers are to be handed in by the end of the week.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia Martin sat in ‘General D/s Studies’ class; she was near the back close to the window. The remaining class members slowly made their way to their seats; Erica and Boyd sitting near her, which they didn’t normally do.

She could see Jackson sitting next to Scott; and Isaac next to Stiles. Danny was sitting near the back of the class close to Matt.

Coach Finstock wrote on the board in big block capitals ‘ **OUR D/S SOCIETY AND ITS HISTORY**.”

“Oh please,” Lydia had said loud enough for everyone to hear before she thought about it, “you might as well call it the Rise of the Dominant,” then thinking ‘ _that sounded a lot like some geek film Stiles would watch_ ‘ and then remembering that she was a Dominant, though if she had been profiled last year she would have been a profiled as a switch. No-one was profiled as a switch anymore.

“Ms Martin,” Finstock fixed her with a piercing stare, “perhaps you would like to start us off, when was the amendment to societal structure enacted?” He stumbles over the pronunciation of the word ‘ _societal’_ , everyone can clearly see he is reading the question directly from a textbook.

“Nineteen Forty Six,” Lydia answers, “based on the preliminary findings of Alfred Charles Kinsey’s research on human sexual behaviour; which covered sexuality, sadomasochism, and dominance and submission.”

“Nineteen Forty Six correct, and just why do you think of it as quote ‘The Rise of the Dominant’ unquote,” Finstock even makes air quotes when saying ‘quote’ and ‘unquote’.

“When the first Centre based profiling was completed in nineteen fifty two around fifty per cent of the population was classed as switch, and they could collar a submissive if that submissive accepted the claim. Then, with the changes in the profiling bands and classifications in the nineteen eighties, only a third of the population was profiled as a switch and they no-longer had the right to collar a submissive. Now there are no switches, everyone is Dominant or submissive; around sixty per cent of the population is profiled submissive and around forty per cent are profiled Dominant.”

“Also, sixty years ago there was no classification within the profiling as slave or ‘ _Master_ ‘. When they were introduced in nineteen sixty two rights were removed from ‘ _slaves_ ‘, so that, for example, they were not able to own property, or sign lease on property, without a Dominant being the co-signatory of the agreement. It was also when the new classification of ‘ _Master_ ‘ was given the right to ignore their submissives, or ‘ _slaves_ ‘, soft-limits; and now there is legislation being passed that turns those remaining hard limits for ‘ _slaves_ ‘ or the subs of ‘ _Masters_ ‘ into soft-limits; so Dominants gain yet more rights over submissives in society.”

There is a tone to Lydia’s voice every time she says ‘slaves’ or ‘Master’; a hateful derisory tone, not at the person profiled as such themselves, but at the very thought that someone should be considered to have less rights or more rights than another.

“When you look at the positions of power, whether in governmental or corporate boardrooms, they are mostly held by Dominants or submissives collared by Dominants, far less are held by submissives who are not collared, or by those who would previously have profiled as a switch; even if they are now classed as a Dominant. The balance of power has moved to the Dominants, and with that legislation is changing to pass more control to Dominants.”

There is silence in the class when Lydia stops talking. Erica starts to clap, joined by Boyd when she throws him a glower; a few of the others join, but not many. Lydia’s view point is not a safe one to advocate; and Coach Finstock looks unsure how to continue.

“Quiet down!” Finstock bellows; the clapping stops; “Well, that’s not a commonly voice... erm, held point of view. Can anyone tell me why those profiled as switches weren’t allowed to collar submissives?”

He looks around the room, pointing to a raised hand, “Matt.”

“Because as switches they were more compatible with other switches who would also be dominant or submissive in the relationship as each other’s needs dictated, while a submissive would always require the other person to be dominant.”

“Correct. Now can anyone explain why there was the change in legislation regarding the soft-limits? Yes, you,” as he points to another student.

“It’s because at the extreme submissive levels the amount of control and influence the submissive, or slave, needs the Dominant to exert over them means that those soft-limits, which are the limits that the submissive is willing to have pushed, are redundant.”

“Exactly.”

The period bell sounds.

“Okay, your assignments are to write three thousand words on our societies structures and how it has benefitted us. Papers should be handed in at the end of the week; these will count towards your grade.”


	4. Classification Restructure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this has not been proofed by anyone. I haved added pictures representing the sllides that Gerard Argent shows to the assembly at the end.

Everyone was filing into the special assembly; Dominants and submissives alike. They would normally be in their ‘Dom-101’ or ‘sub-101’ or ‘Gen D/s 102’ classes at this time, but the new principal, Gerard Argent, wanted to give a talk about the changes in the D/s and SM classifications and to give some of his points of view on it.

“I would like, as your new principal, to take some time and go over the changes that have occurred with the restructure of the Dominant/submissive and Sadomasochist classifications,” Gerard Argent is addressing the students from the podium, “there are some significant differences between what you were being taught for the last year and a half and the classification structure that you have all been placed in this semester.”

“This is the third restructure to take place, and the first to occur since nineteen eighty two. I also want to mention that one of the legislation changes, that I believe Ms Martin raised in General D/s last week, was passed yesterday; slaves, and the submissives of a Master, no-longer have hard-limits. Their limits are now soft-limits; submissives of other Dominants who are not slaves will still continue to have both soft-limits and hard-limits.”

“Now I am sure you are all aware of what some of the major changes to the classifications are and how they may affect you,” Gerard turns to the large monitor screen to the side of him and clicks a button. The screen displays a power-point of the new Dom/sub categories.

“As you can see there were twenty-five classifications before and there are now twenty-eight. However, while previously there were two classifications for slaves and masters each of these now only have one classification each.”

“Also the stupid profiling code of ‘sD00’, ‘sD01’, ‘sD10’, and etcetera, etcetera, has been replaced with a sequential number from ‘00’ for slaves to ‘27’ for Masters. Also changing are the descriptions that go with the codes; no-longer are all Dominants or submissives just referred to as such.”

“Damn confusing that was; when you’re trying to work out how compatible that submissive sD32 is with you being a Dominant sD76; well now you’ll know that the ‘submissive 6’ is not that well-suited to your ‘Dominant 10’ needs.” There’s a hubbub of laughter, Lydia thinks it’s from the more vulgar brutes that hang around with Brian, the lout that tried to force Jackson to submit to him; she wishes Scott had slapped him down hard.

“Now you have ‘Master’, ‘Dominant 0’ to ‘Dominant 12’, ‘submissive 0’ to ‘submissive 12’ and ‘slave’.”

“You will have noted that most of the previous profiles could fall into two of the new categories; it is really only the very top and very bottom of the scales that haven’t changed; the Masters and the slaves. Also the Switch, Switch-submissive and Switch-Dominant categories no-longer exist.”

Lydia had noticed that, she noticed that from being a third of the population, switches had just vanished under the new classifications, subsumed into submissive and Dominant classifications alike. Under the old system her profile would most likely have been sD45, Switch-Dominant, now she was ‘Dominant 1’; _with all the benefits that being a Dom had in this society_.

“Now, I’ll just quickly put up this slide, though I’m not going to talk through it, however, this is where most of the changes have been made; there were previously nineteen categories, there are now twenty-four. This is the first time that the sadomasochist profile has been issued with the letter, like so...”

Gerard Argent changes to another slide showing his identification, some of it was blanked out; but everyone clearly saw...

**Ds/SM Classification**

**27/22 -- Master / Sadist 9**

_Damn_ , Danny thought, _that explains so much_.

“It arrived in the post this morning, though I believe that they are actually concentrating on updating the profile letters and documents for those of you profiled in the last year and working back.”

“Any questions? 

“Why change the classifications, aren’t people used to the previous system?” someone from the back of the room asked.

“Classification profiles are to help people realise their needs and desires, and for them to be able to more easily find someone compatible with whom they can meet those needs; the existing classifications worked thirty years ago when defined, but aren’t working well now. Just as the initial definitions needed to be amended in the sixties and then again in the eighties. Initially we had sD0 to sD6; zero and one were submissive, five and six were Dominant, two to four were Switch. But that didn’t adequately cover everyone’s needs, the needs of a ‘zero’ profiled sub were not the same as a submissive profiled as a ‘one’. So they amended the classifications; then again in the eighties, expanding the classifications as the differences between people within the same profile category was still too different. Now again the classifications have been amended and expanded to help people better understand their own needs and help them lead happy and fulfilled lives.”

Lydia thinks that this must be some corporate spiel from the Centre; it rolls off Gerard Argents’ tongue so practiced and so easily.

“Why changes to Switches, removing the ‘Switch’, ‘Switch Dom’ and ‘Switch sub’ categories?” Lydia finds herself asking.

He smiles at her as he turns to answer, Lydia finds herself suddenly feeling like the trapped prey staring at predator about to strike, “The majority of the people who are profiled as ‘Switch Dom’ and ‘Switch sub’ are really people who are Dominant or submissive; and the Centre now recognises that their needs were not being fully met by being classified as switches; they will now be able to fully participate in society as Dom or sub if they so choose; just like every other sub and Dom. That has to be to their benefit and the benefit of society as a whole; having happy contented citizens leading fulfilled lives.”

“Why remove switches, making them ‘ _Submissive-0_ ‘ or ‘ _Dominant-0_ ‘?” Lydia forces a smile to her lips; berating herself for not shutting up.

“Those profiled ‘14’ will be predominantly Dominant in a relationship and those profiled ‘13’ will be more submissive; the distinction is to allow them to know their needs and be able to ensure that they can understand what will work best for them in a relationship,” Argent easily answers.

 _And everyone is either a Dominant or a submissive,_ Lydia thinks _._

“Any more questions? No, then please make your way to your standard class for this period.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The D/s Profile Classifications:**   
>  **The SM Profile Classifications:**   
>  **Argents' Identification:**   
> 


	5. Chapter 5

Matt slinked into the ‘Submissive-101’ class; he quickly looked around for somewhere to sit, heading to the back of the class as he usually did. He saw that Jackson was sitting by the window, Stilinksi beside him; behind them Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes sat.

Matt found a seat, alone at the back of the class, he had a clear view of Jackson; that would do.

Mr Harris walked in and picking up the chalk wrote on the board ‘SUBMISSIVES IN PUBLIC’ before turning to face the class.

“Can anyone tell me what is the minimum attire that an uncollared submissive can legally wear in public?” he looks out over the students expectantly; when no-one offers and answer he turns his glare on Stiles, “Stilinski tell me what do you think is the minimum clothing you can legally wear in public?”

“A pair of tighty-whites,” Stiles voice raises a few octaves at the end making it more of a question than an answer.

“While it doesn’t need to follow Mr Stilinski’s particular fetish he is correct, at least underwear that covers the submissives...,” Mr Harris colours slightly, pausing as if unsure of his wording, “modesty must be worn.”

“What is the minimum requirement for a collared submissive?” he asks the class.

“Their collar,” Jackson answers.

“Correct Mr Whittemore,” Harris beams at him, “Can anyone tell me the reason for the difference?”

Matt raises his hand.

“Yes, you,” Harris points to him, “Daehler.”

“Yes sir; the reason for the difference is to protect the submissive from unwanted attention; an uncollared submissive could be thought of looking to attract the sexual attention of a Dominant by being naked in public; while a collared submissive is clearly only following their Dominants wishes.”

“Correct, as it is well known that _a minority_ of Dominants have difficulty in telling when a submissive means ‘No’ when they say ‘No’ the law was set in place to protect uncollared subs from overly aggressive attention from Dominants.”

Jackson still remembered the attention of some of that _minority_ ; the thoughts of it still left him chilled. Though as every submissive knew, even the one teaching the class, clothing didn’t stop ‘aggressive attention’ from that minority. Only a collar protected a submissive, most of the time; and on the times it didn’t the submissive would be taken more seriously when they said they were assaulted.

“What other factors dictate what clothing a submissive would wear in public?” Harris continues to query the class.

“The weather,” Stiles quips; there’s a murmur of laughter around the room; even Jackson smirks.

“Really Mr Stilinski?” Harris frowns down at him, “Do you think that a collared slave could not be ordered out into the cold and rain in just their collar?”

“Agreed limits set during the collaring, or agreed and witnessed after,” Isaac says, “Not everyone wants to run around in tighty-whites like Stiles.” There’s laughter from the rest of the students.

“I don’t want to run-around in my tighty-whites, I _don’t even have_ tighty-whites, I’m a boxers kind of guy; _not that I want to run-around in my boxers either_ ; I was making a general statement, he asked what the _legal minimum_ clothing was, not my preferences...” Stiles can’t seem to stop explaining.

“Okay, settle down,” Mr Harris tries to refocus the class on the actual topic of discussion rather than Stiles underwear. “Mr Lahey is correct, the agreed limits of a submissive can state what clothing options should be maintained for public areas and venues.”

“Also, Mr Stilinski’s flippant answer about the weather; my question on whether ‘that a collared slave could not be ordered out into the cold and rain in just their collar’; the answer is no they could not, _if their health was deemed to be put at risk_. A Dominant has the legal requirement to ensure the general care and health of their collared submissive.”

The period bell sounds before further discussion starts.

“ ** _Before you all rush out the door_** ; your assignment is to write a two thousand word paper on the merits and demerits of public nudity for submissives; how having control over the clothing of their submissive affects the Dominant and how choosing to give up control over their clothing affects the submissive.”

“Papers are to be handed in by the end of the week.”


	6. Chapter 6

They’re sitting in Dom-101 waiting; Lydia is sitting beside Allison; Scott is in his usual seat, and Danny is over to the side of the class in his seat. They are waiting on Ms Morrell entering; but she’s late, only by a few minutes, and she doesn’t enter alone; the man following her into the room is tall, dark haired; he’s dressed immaculately in a well cut black suit, black dress shirt and crimson silk tie. There are gold cuff-links with emerald studs, matching his eyes, in the cuffs of his shirt, and his black leather shoes are highly polished. He walks into the room with a self-assured demeanour; precise, distinct, military.

Scott senses something as the man enters the room with Ms Morrell; something in his scent, something that panics his wolf, something dangerous. He’s not a wolf, but Scott is sure he’s not entirely human either.

“Class we have a guest today who is here to give his perspective of being a Dominant who has a collared submissive, and to answer any question you may have,” Ms Morrell addresses them.

Ms Morrell continues, almost shyly, “Please welcome M... Mr Gianni di Marco.”

“Good Afternoon,” his voice is deep, rich and smooth, “I’m going to go off topic during this; rather than discuss my personal situation in any detail I will talk more generally about D/s relationships, how things have changed and how I think things are changing.”

“I’ll start with covering something that you probably already know; the profiling provided by the Centre.”

“As you know there is the written part, really more of a checkbox exercise where within a set timeframe you select a series of answers to what seems and endless array of questions. Though I believe it is completed on computer now, it was still paper-based when I completed it in nineteen ninety-one. That was the year they last changed the formula behind the profiling, though not the classification categories as they have this year.”

“Then there is also the natural practical assessment. Where you are given a scenario; a goal to achieve and are sent into a room while they observe your progress in achieving, or not, the set task; before you then move onto another.”

“From these they determine your level of Dominance, submissiveness, sadism and masochism. The Dominance and submissiveness are aggregated into your D/s profile; and your sadism and masochism are aggregated into your SM profile; just as they have always been.”

“These assessments also determine your soft and hard limits; which you get to amend and verify.”

“Over the years, what has changed is the scale used to profile your dominance, submissiveness, etc. and the formula used to aggregate that. When society first chose to classify everyone a simple D/s scale of 0 to 6 was used; now it is 0.0 to 12.0.”

“And the aggregate profile is no-longer on a straight line linear scale, but rather a curved exponential scale. You already know that within each classification, for example a twenty-two ‘Dominant 8’, there is a range of ability and needs. However the difference in that range of needs is greater than those profiled as fifteen ‘Dominant 1’; even though there are far more people profiled as fifteen.”

“And once you have this profile, your piece of paper and new documentation telling you ‘this is what you are’, what happens then?” He looks to the class not really expecting any answers, “Does it change who you are? Does it tell you something about yourself that you didn’t already know?” 

“I doubt it; for most people the assessment results only confirm what they already know about themselves, and in doing so gives them the push to be who they are.”

“Do you stop being friends with the person you’ve known since third grade because their profiled ten or thirteen and you’re profiled eighteen or twenty?”

“No. If you do then you’re a pathetic piece of shit and you clearly don’t know the meaning of the word ‘friend’.”

“So during your junior year in high school they start giving you classes in ‘General D/s Studies’ in preparation for you receiving your assessment and profile letters. Then they split you up into ‘Dominant Studies’ and ‘Submissive Studies’; and at the end you graduate and are ready to fully taken on the roles you’ve been assessed and assigned. Frankly, that is crap, you’re not ready; a little bit of natural aptitude and some reading doesn’t prepare you for being a Dom or Domme.”

“The fact that the law generally turns a blind-eye to the experimentation you do with a willing sub while still legally underage teaches you more; but also leaves you vulnerable and exposed to criminal charges should things go wrong.”

“The Centre may allow you to Claim a submissive, and that sub may accept your claim on them. But, you can’t collar a submissive until you have both graduated high school; legally you should not be doing anything with a submissive until you graduate high school, and a submissive should not be submitting to a Dominant until the submissive has graduated.”

“Can anyone tell me why?”

“So that we as Dominants know what our responsibilities are towards our submissive as much as they know their responsibilities in service to us,” Lydia answered.

“Knowing them isn’t enough,” Scott says rather despondently, “we need to understand them or we will still get it horribly wrong.”

“Very true,” di Marco says, “but even understanding them doesn’t guarantee that you get it right.”

“For everyone what being a Dominant or a submissive means to them is different; and no two Dominants, even if both are profiled as a twenty-two, are going to want the same from their submissive.”

“That is why when the Centre are providing you with a list of potential matches they don’t just go by the aggregated profile rating; they use the raw data of your dominant, submissive, sadist and masochist rating; then use your assessed hard and soft limits, and if you supplied any your interest checklist,” he sees some confused looks at the mention of the ‘ _interest checklist_ ‘.

“Anal, Oral, Bondage, dehumanization, objectification, spanking, piercing, flogging, servitude, etc.” Scott had a smirk on his face; he was remembering when he and Jackson had completed the one on-line from the Centre’s website, and Jackson had asked him ‘ _does the fact I want you to fuck me while you’re ‘wolfed out’ count as bestiality?_ ‘.

“However, these classes can’t totally prepare you for knowing and understanding what your interest levels really are. Which is where the Centres ‘ **BDSM Academy** ‘ would be of use, if it wasn’t just a money making scheme for them.”

“It offers specialised courses for Dominants and submissives; the courses cover not only the theory and the legislation, they also cover the practical. In my opinion in order to properly prepare you students for your lives there needs to be changes in how you are educated as Doms and subs; the General D/s Studies need to start freshman year, and now with your assessments as Doms or subs the kind of courses as the Academy should be adapted and made part of the curriculum.”

“I can’t talk to every Dominants needs; only my own. I have a need to control, to dominate; not just my submissive, but my environment, each situation, conversation; whether I am a major participant in the conversation or a, mostly, silent listener guiding it through the points I want discussed. I decide where my submissive and I live, where we go on vacation, what activities we partake of in our leisure time. My submissive has input to these decisions; I want him to be happy, I want his needs to be met; but the decision is mine.”

“I am also a sadist; that doesn’t mean I enjoy mindless acts of violence against a person, as I am sure the sadists among you know, it means that I enjoy inflicting erotic pain, consensually and in a controlled manner and environment. Sometimes I will place my sub in bondage before using him; others I will have him hold position himself without restraint; kneeling on the bed, tightly holding the headboard while I spank him, or flog his back; or again kneeling but stretching backwards to hold the headboard while I attach pegs to his nipples, lining them down his abs and along his straining hardness.”

Scott feels the constriction in his pants from the scenarios being described; from the thoughts of having Jackson stretched out before him and playing his fingers over the tips of rows of little black pegs pinching into Jacksons skin.

“But the sensually tactile erotic indulgences are not the only pleasures I get from my submissive. I can get just as much enjoyment from having him serve my breakfast, then kneeling at my side while I eat and feed him from my hand; or while I read a book he kneels at my feet, his head resting in my lap as I run my fingers through his hair.”

Danny wonders if serving appeals to Isaac; he likes the idea of having Isaac kneeling beside him and feeding him by hand, brushing his fingers over his lips as he slides a piece of fruit into his mouth.

“It is said that without a dominant uncollared submissives can lose focus, becoming easily bored and show signs of depression. I think that these could as easily be applied to Dominants who do not have a collared submissive. I certainly can’t speak for submissives, but without a submissive to exert my dominance over I find that I have a very short fuse, can become easily bored and feel ‘ _out of sorts_ ‘. If submissives can feel more grounded when collared and under the guidance of a Dominant; then I believe that when a Dominant has a collared submissive to give guidance to they can also feel more grounded. It is certainly how I feel.”

“At this point I’m supposed to throw caution to the wind and allow you to ask questions; as I’m feeling generous I will, briefly, I just may not answer them.”

“Hi, um, you mentioned that the Centre has a BDSM Academy, I don’t recall seeing that on the website, are there any other services they have that aren’t well publicised?” Allison asks jumping in before anyone else raised their hands.

“Services that the Centre offers; well you know the obvious ones; Register a claim for collaring, Reassessment of your profile, Request details of your sadomasochist assessment rating, Request full assessment breakdown, and Request matching with compatible Dom/sub. Those are all linked from your own pages.”

“And no doubt you all know about the on-line store; for clothing, toys and equipment. There is also the Membership area; have any of you entered that?” looking around the room no one had raised their hand, “Well, I would suggest that you do. Everyone has basic membership, this takes you to the pages that link to the general forums, the Academy, and basic membership lets you chat on the moderated forums. There are also links that appear depending on your profile to specific forums for Dominants, submissives, Masters and slaves; if you’re a Master you have access to the Master and Dominant forums, if you’re a slave you have access to the submissive and slave forums. All forums are moderated.”

“If you pay for silver or gold membership then you also get access to the custom shop, where you can order customised goods, such as collars made to measure and design; access to the web seminars where specific techniques will be demonstrated and discussed; you’ll find more details on the site.”

“I actually had my submissives first collar custom made; a steel hinged collar encased in a two inch band of firm black leather. The collar locked in place by screws; the black leather cut away in places to reveal steel below reading: ‘Bagh Daq Daj Pln’; I’ll let you ask any geek friends what it means.”

“You said it was his first collar, you have a different submissive now or a he wears a different collar?” Scott finds himself asking.

“He has wears a different collar; the first one he wore for the first two year contract I agreed with him; this collar I got for the second contract I agreed with him, which is a three year term and ends this September. As Chuck is a submissive, and not a slave, agreeing to be collared by a Master he is entitled to have a time limited contract.”

“The collar he now wears is available at a subsidised cost for gold members; it is biometrically keyed to both of us, so only Chuck can lock it around his neck and only I can unlock it. It also has a GPS transmitter built into it; so that with the app on my phone I can know where he is at any time.”

“What do you make of the fact that now in the assessment there are no profiles for switch, that thirteen and fourteen are now also submissive and dominant?” Lydia suddenly asks.

“I think that is a mistake; I don’t think they have truly taken the needs of those who would be switch-submissive, switch-dominant or switch into account.”

The period bell sounds before further questions can be asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started this as the story I intended to use as the sequel to 'Needs and Desires'. It uses the OC Master Gianni di Marco from my 'Master Gianni' series based in the 'Chuck' fandom. the story was going to be based around transgenics and science experiments, but I saw someone had started something similar already in Teen Wolf so as I'm not sure if I will continue with it as a complete story I reworked it briefly to use here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what happened with this chapter; it went in a totally different direction than the others. It doesn't really fit with 'Dom/sub Class Discussions'; and it doesn't fit with 'Needs and Desires' either.
> 
> No-one has proof-read or beta'd it. Maybe you'll still enjoy it.

Jackson slumps in a chair at the back of the class; he’s left his normal seat beside Stiles empty. He can feel Isaac and Stiles’ eyes boring into him, but he won’t look at them. He’s sitting closer to Matt, and for some reason that seems to be setting him on edge; he’s not sure why, Matt was, is, a friend, he loaned him the camera, he was helping Danny recover the lost footage.

He feels there is something different; he can’t quite put his finger on what it is, but...

His thoughts are interrupted by Mr Harris entering the room with some other guy; he seems taller than Mr Harris, which is unusual as Mr Harris is pretty tall.

“Class, today we have a guest who is going to talk to us giving his perspective on what it is like to be a collared submissive.”

“Good Afternoon,” the guy sits on the front of Harris’ desk, “I’m Chuck,” he smiles out at the class.

“Gosh, where to start; I’m about to be thirty one, I’ve worn my Master’s collar for five years; and yes I said Master, because while I’m a submissive, not a slave, I accepted the collar of a Master, not a Dominant.”

“Being a submissive the one right I have that a slave doesn’t when being collared by a Master is that I can have a time-limited contract; the first contract I had with my Master was two years, the second contract is about to end after three years.” A sea of hands goes up, Chuck looks around the room and points to the only other person in the room with a collar.

“Nice collar, what’s your name?”

“Isaac,” Isaac’s fingers brush over the leather fastened around his neck, “my Dom gave me the collar this morning.”

Nice,” Chuck elongates and emphasises the ‘i’, “What’s your question Isaac?”

“How did you meet your Dom... your Master, and how did you know he was the one you wanted to collar you?”

“I met Master Gianni five years and seven months ago. I was attending some sessions at one of the Centres’ facilities,” Chuck falters wondering how much to tell, “I was attending sessions for... back when I was at college, I was nineteen years old, I had my first D/s relationship. She was beautiful, demanding, everything I thought my Domme would be since I first saw Mistress Leia in Star Wars. It was fantastic; at first.”

“Over the next year and half... things changed, the meal I cooked was always wrong, the bath I had ready for her coming in from a lecture was not at the right temperature, the glass candle holders were no-longer symmetrical as they didn’t match anymore because I had caused one to need to be replaced when she had to throw it at me with the lit candle in it and it smashed against the wall,” Chuck’s voice is rising with his emotions at the memories, “it was my fault that my back and ass are sore, bruised and bloody; I should have used my safe words. And I can’t do anything right anymore, and I don’t know what I’m doing wrong; but it must be my fault, and I feel directionless and don’t know how to fix it; to fix me.” Chuck pauses and takes a deep breath.

“Now though, I know it wasn’t me. I was to have the bath drawn for her coming home, and I know when her lectures end and what time to expect her home; but when she changes her mind and goes for a drink with friends first and doesn’t tell me, and she knows the boiler in the apartment only gives so much hot water; how am I to keep it at the right temperature? When she comes in the door and I have laid out a romantic meal for our anniversary and she picks up the candle holder and throws it because of her shitty day in classes; how is it my fault that it smashed against the wall? When she ignores my safe words, when we are no-longer having a scene because she is using it to vent her frustration over things that are not related to me, how is my fault that the skin on my back is broken and I’m bleeding and bruised?”

“The worst of it is, I made excuses; I didn’t see it, I said it was just a scene that got out of hand; I said, I shouldn’t have had the candles out and lit already, I should have waited; I kept taking the blame, yet the guidance, the support and the protection I should have been receiving from my Dominant was no-longer there. It took me a long time to admit that I had been abused. So, I was at the Centre in group therapy sessions learning to cope. I hadn’t been with another Domme since college; I hadn’t been able to trust enough to submit, I tried, but every time I would start to panic.”

“Then after one of the group sessions some of us had stayed at the Centre and gone to the bar, that’s where I met Master Gianni. We talked, it started with him overhearing a conversation I was having with one of the other subs, I couldn’t believe he had never seen Star Wars, but had watched Star Trek; and Master comments that ‘probably because it isn’t as good as Star Trek, Master Spock and his sub Kirk are far more believable than Mistress Leia and Solo’.”

“ ** _What?_** “ an outraged boy in front of Isaac shouts.

“Exactly what I said, well he wasn’t my Master then, I didn’t even know he was a Master at that point, and I’d only ever thought I would submit to female Dominants. But, over the next few weeks he was always there, and we had a drink, that became a having a meal, that became him encouraging me to get the additional credits I needed to finish my degree that was interrupted by... _events_ ,” Chuck looks contemplatively at the ground, “I found I trusted him; between the sessions at the Centre, where I was finally able to admit that my last Domme had abused me, and getting to know Master with no expectations of it leading to anything, I trusted him and found I wanted to submit to him.”

“But he thinks Star Trek is better than Star Wars!” the excitable teen cried, “How can you trust him? His judgement is clearly impaired.”

“Stiles,” Isaac says trying to keep the smirk from his face, “at least Star Trek didn’t have the cuddly care bears fighting in the forest.” A blonde girl beside Isaac adds, “Or Jar-Jar Binks.” Isaac and the girl make a face of disgust; Stiles just has a look of incredulity.

“Hey,” Chuck intervenes, “I got to give you Jar-Jar, but the Ewoks; they were bad-assed.”

“Exactly,” Stiles says with a grin.

“Though I would never question my Masters’ judgement, even though he even likes ‘Enterprise’; he does admit that Star Trek overused the Borg and diminished their effectiveness when suddenly what took an armada to defeat them when they first appeared could be defeated by a lone ship every other week, as he says ‘ _much like Doctor Who overused the Daleks and reduced them to mere roving galactic trashcans_ ‘. Though, I should probably steer this back to a less nerd intensive topic; like D/s relationships.”

“Any other questions?” Chuck asks the class.

“Do Masters punish more painfully than regular Dominants?” someone from the back of the class asks, he doesn’t see which student asked. Chuck looks a little lost on how to answer that.

“Well, from my own experience I’d have to say no,” Chuck snickers at a memory, “I recall the first time Master had to punish me, given I really enjoy when he spanks me, well usually though he has found a way to make that a punishment too, but back to the answer I was giving to the question. At the start of my first contract with him, he decided that for a punishment that I would spend two weeks locked in a silicone chastity cage. I thought that’s not going to be difficult, not that I said that to him, but damn, I wasn’t even half way through before I was pleading with him at the end of the first week; begging and promising to be good. Not that it did me any good; he didn’t take the cock cage off until the whole two weeks were over. So I wouldn’t say more painfully, but I wouldn’t say the punishment has to be painful to be severe, or a punishment.”

The talk is interrupted by the bell sounding.

“Wow, is it that time already; I hope this is been helpful,” Chuck smiles at the students as they make their way out of the class.

Isaac holds back until the rest of the class has left before approaching Chuck.

“Can I ask,” Isaac starts haltingly, “how long does it take before you start trust, start to feel safe again?”

“You don’t feel safe with your Dominant?” Chuck asks; Isaac seemed so happy to be wearing the collar.

“It’s not Danny, I feel safe with him,” Isaac does know how to explain what he means, he’s struggling to find the right words, “It’s like there are so few people I feel safe around, really only people that feel like family almost, and Danny; but around others, I feel... lost, like I’m waiting for something to happen, like the candlestick smashing against the wall,” he looks at Chuck, “or a pitcher of water.”

“It takes time Isaac, but you can only start with what you have. I started with my family, well my sister, her submissive, and my friend; those three were my family. At first I didn’t feel comfortable around anyone else, but with their help and support I was able to start; my friend helped me get a job where he worked, it took time for me not to feel on edge when I was with other people that I didn’t know and he wasn’t there. But eventually I stopped noticing, stopped looking to see where he was. Then I felt ready to talk, that’s when I when to the group therapy, I didn’t want to talk to my sister or friend about what happened; but eventually I was able to talk to them about it too. You’ll feel able to talk to someone, eventually. Does that help?”

“I think so, thanks.”

Isaac knows he feels safe when he’s with someone whose pack, or when he’s with Danny; but does he want to talk? Maybe. Maybe with Danny, but the worry that Danny might reject him, might think he’s too damaged. Maybe he isn’t ready to talk yet, or maybe just not with the pack or Danny; yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after the events in _'Sub-Level 9'_ and at the start of the next story in the series.

Jackson is sitting next Matt who’s taken the seat next to the window. Stiles and Isaac are sitting directly in front of them in the Submissive Studies class. As one they turn their heads towards the door and glare at the cocky submissive smirking at them as he takes a seat on the other side of the class. Neither are sure what the Alpha wolf is playing at, but they don’t like the way he is sniffing around Scott.

Mr Harris wrote in large letters on the board ‘Proposition-31’ and ‘Proposition-32’, before turning to the class.

“Some of you may remember these from last year,” he smirks at them, “they have now both been voted on and we are going to discuss the impact the result of that vote has on our lives.”

“Who can tell me the result of the vote on both of these?” his eyes search around the class, “You, Ethan, “ Harris points to him, his attention seemingly fully focused on the teacher and not on Jackson or Matt still scowling at him.

“They were both passed into legislation, but with amendments to the original bills, Sir,” Ethan smiles at Harris.

“Exactly,” Harris beams back at him, entirely too happy at the young subs answer and demeanour.

“Can anyone, other than Ethan here, tell the class the amendments that were added?” Harris scowls at his students again, clearly disappointed at their lack of enthusiasm.

“Ethan?” Harris asks on seeing the young submissive’s raised hand.

“ _Why doesn’t he just get down on his knees and blow him? He’s clearly looking to fill the position of teacher’s pet on his first day_ ,” Jackson growls low enough that only the wolves, and kitty, will hear. And Ethan clearly heard him from the sharp unfriendly look that shoots his way.

“For Prop-31 the SDTC will now provide your profile and assign you a mandatory match. You would be automatically collared by the Dominant you’re matched to; the amendment that was made to this is that the collaring can be challenged within the first fourteen days after receipt of your letter. After that the collaring could not be overturned for a period of six months,” Ethan answers

“Very good,” Harris praises him before looking out over the class, “The effect of this is that any submissive not registered as being claimed by a Dominant will now be allocated to one who matches their needs, also those profiled this year will automatically be assigned a Dominant,” Harris returns his attention to Ethan, “And Proposition-32?”

“This changed the conditions of who can initiate the rescinding of a collaring; so that it has to be requested by the Dominant. The submissive who has been collared cannot seek to have the collaring annulled, except by the situation covered in the amendment where the submissive is in fear of their life under the Dominant, which includes the condition of the Dominant becoming infected by the wolf or cat virus.”

“Very good, I’m glad at least one student is paying attention to the changes in the world that are affecting all of us,” Harris turns his attention back to the rest of the class.

“ _I’d rather get down on my knees in front of your hot Dom, Scott McCall, and blow his cock nice and slowly_ ,” Ethan snarls lowly back at Jackson.

At Jackson, and Matt’s, snarls and near leaping out of their seats, Ethan grins at them as the period bell rings.

“ ** _Before you all rush out the door_** ; your assignments are to select one of the propositions and write a two-thousand word treatise on how you are affected by these changes in the law,” Harris is raising his voice over the sound of grinding chairs and general clamour of pupils, “You should consider the pros and cons of the proposal, how it affects you and I as submissives, and also what affect the change has on the Dom’s.”

“Papers are to be handed in by the end of the week.”


End file.
